


Right for Us

by wearing_tearing



Series: Soft Stucky Week [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Established Relationship, M/M, Shrunkyclunks, Snowed In, Soft Stucky Week 2016, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Wooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8942530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearing_tearing/pseuds/wearing_tearing
Summary: “You think?” Bucky snorts, pressing a kiss to Steve’s neck. “You might be Captain America, but even you can’t fight off this snowstorm.”
Steve frowns. “Maybe I can.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> soft shrunkyclunks winter-y fic for you :D

“I guess you won't be going anywhere.”

Bucky wraps his arms around Steve’s waist from behind, hooking his chin over Steve’s shoulder. They're standing by Bucky’s living room window, the heavy snow falling outside and painting the world white.

They’d gone back to Bucky’s after their date, with the intent to just sit around and maybe make out a bit. It’d been a while since they last saw each other, Bucky busy grading piles of exams from his astrophysics classes while Steve was off saving the world.

Steve sighs but leans back against him, one hand covering Bucky’s own over his stomach and the other fishing for his phone. “I don’t know,” he murmurs, checking his weather app and seeing a storm warning as well as finding out that they’ve suspended all trains. “Probably not safe riding my bike in this weather.”

“You think?” Bucky snorts, pressing a kiss to Steve’s neck. “You might be Captain America, but even you can’t fight off this snowstorm.”

Steve frowns. “Maybe I can.”

Bucky groans, tightening his arms around Steve in case he decides to try and go prove Bucky wrong. “You’re not gonna. You’re going to stay here with me until it’s safe to go outside again. I have takeout, Netflix, and a bag of that awful caramel candy you like.”

“You’re awful,” Steve mumbles, but when he turns around in Bucky’s arms Bucky can see that he is smiling.

“You need to work on your comebacks, Rogers.”

“Gosh golly, Bucky, I’ve been tryin’ but it’s mighty hard,” Steve drawls, eyes wide and innocent.

Bucky laughs, happy when it makes Steve smile back at him. “Punk.”

This new century hasn’t been easy for Steve, as far as Bucky can tell. He can’t imagine what it must have been like for Steve to wake up in a strange world, where everyone he knew was either six feet under or on their way to the ground.

“Jerk,” Steve throws back, expression soft and easy.

“But what do you say? You can stay here and snuggle with me. Oh,” Bucky perks up, “I’m pretty sure I have stuff for tacos. We can try to recreate our first date.”

“It was a good date,” Steve points out, tugging Bucky closer. “A very good date.”

Bucky smiles, tilting his head up for a kiss. Steve’s lips are warm and wet against his own, a gentle pressure as they kiss, slow and sweet.

“I’m glad you think so,” Bucky says, but then goes back to the subject at hand. “You haven’t answered, though. If you’re staying.”

Steve swallows, distancing himself from Bucky a little. “I don’t know, Buck. I don’t want to impose.”

“You wouldn’t be,” Bucky promises. “I’m inviting you. And I’m totally cool with you staying for as long as it takes for this storm to end. If I wasn’t, I would have no problem kicking you out and telling you to go stay with Mrs. Clarke down the hall while I stuffed myself with hot cocoa and marathoned _Harry Potter_.”

Steve gasps. “You’d watch _Harry Potter_ without me?”

“Without thinking twice,” Bucky teases, kissing the tip of Steve’s nose when he pouts. “Really, stay.” Steve doesn’t say anything, just rests his forehead against Bucky’s, thumbs rubbing at Bucky’s jaw. Bucky tenses a little, uncertainty coloring his tone when he adds, “Unless you’re not comfortable—”

“It’s not that,” Steve is quick to reply, and then makes a face at himself. “Well, I mean, it’s a little bit of that.”

“You know I’m not expecting anything, right?” Bucky asks quietly, hands sliding up and down Steve’s back over his soft blue sweater. “I just want you safe, and for us to hang out a bit. We don’t have to do any—”

“I know, Bucky,” Steve interrupts him, pecking Bucky on the lips. “It’s not that. It’s just… this would be the first time I’m staying over. And it’s because of a snowstorm.”

Steve sounds so put out that it makes Bucky laugh, surprised and a little incredulous. It makes sense, of course, if Bucky takes some time to think about it. Steve is one of the most romantic partners Bucky’s ever had, and of course he would want their first time spending the night together to be because they _chose_ to do it, and not because a snowstorm stopped one of them from leaving.

“Oh my god.” Bucky grins, delighted. “How _dare_ the weather destroy our chance at romance.”

“ _Bucky_ ,” Steve says, the tips of his ears turning red. “That’s—”

“Adorable as fuck,” Bucky finishes for him. “And I can totally romance you, if it gets you to stay.”

Steve’s flush now covers his cheeks and the back of his neck, pale skin now a wonderful shade of pink. “You don’t have to.”

“Now I want to,” Bucky answers, soft and without a hint of a joke. “What do you say?”

Steve licks his lips, taking a deep breath before saying, “Yes.”

 

**

 

Bucky’s first order of business is to get Steve out of his clothes.

“I refuse to let you be uncomfortable all night,” Bucky says, leaving no room for argument. “So get out of those leg traps you call jeans and put this on.”

Bucky hands Steve one of his favorite pajama pants, a soft navy fleece fabric with candy canes all over it. It’ll probably be a little loose around Steve’s ridiculous tiny waist, but that’s what the string around it is for.

“And what will you be wearing?” Steve raises an eyebrow, taking the pants from Bucky and holding them in front of him.

“You’ll see,” Bucky says with a cheeky smile, shooing Steve to the bathroom while he rummages through his drawers for his favorite holiday wear.

Bucky changes out of his best skinny jeans and sweater into much more comfortable clothes, even going as far as putting on his fuzzy Santa socks. He also runs a hand through his hair, short strands sliding between his fingers, messing it up a bit. He knows how much Steve likes his just-rolled-out-of-bed look, and he has no problem taking advantage of it.

“What is _that_?”

Bucky twirls around, grinning when he finds Steve staring at him, eyes wide and mouth parted.

“What? This?” Bucky looks down at himself, hands stuck in his pockets. “It’s an onesie.”

“You—,” Steve shakes his head, throwing his folded jeans on the chair by Bucky’s dresser and coming closer. “Why?”

“It’s comfy,” Bucky explains, taking his hands out of the onesie pockets and smoothing them down his chest, feeling the softness of the cotton covered in reindeers and snowflakes under his palm. “And warm. Also it looks cool as fuck.”

“It’s an _onesie_.”

“Are you saying I don’t look good?” Bucky blinks up at Steve, pursing his lips together.

Steve just stares at him for a second before smiling, small and fond. “You look kind of cute, I guess.”

“I’ll take it.” Bucky kisses Steve once on the chin and then grabs his hand, dragging him to the living room. “Now you go pick something to watch while I work my magic in the kitchen.”

“I can help,” Steve offers, brows furrowed.

“I know.” Bucky kisses him again, and then pushes Steve down on the couch. “But I want to do this. Romance you, remember? So shut up and let me woo you.”

“Jeez, Buck, what a way to talk to a guy.” Steve clutches at his chest. “My heart can’t take it.”

Bucky snorts and kisses Steve once more, grabbing the quilt from behind the couch while Steve is distracted and draping it over his lap. When he pulls back, he makes sure Steve is as cozy as possible, ignoring the fond looks Steve keeps sending him way.

“Good?”

“Yeah, Buck, I’m good,” Steve says quietly. “Thanks.”

“Anything for my best guy.” Bucky winks at him, smirking at the way Steve ducks his head and blushes.

“Shudupp.”

It’s something that surprises Bucky sometimes, how bashful Steve gets whenever Bucky refers to Steve as his _best guy_ or _boyfriend_ or _sweetheart_. But at the same time it makes something warm pool in Bucky’s gut, that he’s the one who gets to do this to Steve and _with_ Steve, that he’s someone Steve trusts enough to open up that part of himself.

“Yell for me if you need me, alright?”

“I think I’ll be okay,” Steve tells him glancing at the TV. “Ron Swanson will keep me company until you’re done.”

Bucky brushes their lips together one more time before he goes to the kitchen, already getting everything ready so he can make tacos. He can’t help but smile as he goes, letting his mind wander as he thinks back to his first date with Steve two months ago.

They’d known each for around four months before Steve finally decided to ask Bucky out, much to Bucky’s happiness. They met while volunteering at the Youth Center near Bucky’s workplace, working together with the kids and slowly getting to know each other in the process.

It took them a few weeks to become friends, something Bucky knows has a lot to do with the way people treat Steve as Captain America first and a real life person second. It was only after a lot of bad jokes from Bucky and them accidentally getting locked inside one of the supply closets that Bucky finally broke through Steve’s walls.

They were quick friends after that, especially as Steve became more and more reassured that Bucky just saw him as _Steve_ , who most of the time walked around the Youth Center with paint splattered on his clothes, and not just _Captain America_ , who helped save the world from destruction innumerous times.

But as Bucky got to know Steve, he also started having feelings for him. _Romantic feelings_. Of the kind where Bucky didn’t know if he wanted to cuddle Steve until they both fell asleep or wanted to climb him like a very big and muscled tree. And with that came a problem: Bucky didn’t want to risk asking Steve out and ending up scaring him away.

Not that he needed to worry, in the end. Because Steve, being the bravest of them both, asked Bucky out on a date.

They went to a hole-in-the-wall Mexican restaurant for their first date, the atmosphere warm and the tiny place making them feel like they were the only people in the world. It was one of the best dates Bucky’s ever been on, despite both of them being a little nervous at the beginning.

So that’s what Bucky keeps in mind as he prepares the tacos: how happy and lucky he felt, how much fun it was to be around Steve, how fucking _glad_ he is now that they’re still going strong, two months later. If what his Ma likes to say is true, Steve will feel the love Bucky pours into the food when he takes a bite.

Feeling a little sappy, Bucky goes as far as arranging the tacos in the shape of a heart on the plate, knowing Steve will get a kick out of it. When he goes back to the living room, carefully balancing the plate with one hand while he holds their drinks with the other, it is to find Steve sprawled on the couch, socked feet resting on Bucky’s coffee table, looking like he’s about five seconds away from falling asleep.

“Hey, Stevie.”

Steve blinks slowly, scrubbing a hand over his face before he sits up, helping Bucky with their food. “Looks goo— Is that a _heart_?”

“I told you I was going to woo you,” Bucky huffs, yelping when Steve catches him by the waist and pulls him down on his lap.

“You’re unbelievable,” Steve says, voice rough and eyes liquid, arms holding tight to Bucky’s middle.

“But in a good way?” Bucky tries, squirming a little, only to gasp when Steve just gathers him close. “Steve.”

“In a very good way,” Steve murmurs, hiding his face on the side of Bucky’s neck, lips ghosting over Bucky’s skin. “In the _best_ way. Thank you.”

Bucky wraps his arms around Steve’s shoulder, fingers running through Steve’s soft hair. “You don’t have to thank me, sweetheart.”

Steve shudders against him, and Bucky doesn’t fight the urge to drop a kiss to Steve’s temple and cuddle him close. They stay that way for a few minutes while Steve has his moment, Bucky content to just be there for him.

It happens sometimes, situations when Steve gets overwhelmed, when something is just a little too much or hits too close to something personal and he needs some time to deal with it. Bucky’s learned not to ask, just to give Steve the comfort he needs. He knows Steve will talk to him about it when he’s ready.

“Sorry,” Steve says when he pulls back, not meeting Bucky’s eyes.

“Hey,” Bucky taps Steve’s chin, tilting his head up. “You don’t have to apologize. This is okay, alright? This is okay.”

Steve lets out a shaky breath, finding Bucky’s lips with his own. This kiss is different from the ones they’ve had today, deep and filled with understanding and gratitude and, Bucky dare say, love. It goes on for a while, neither of them wanting to pull away, Steve with a hand on Bucky’s cheek keeping him in place.

“The tacos are going to get cold,” Steve whispers once they break apart, Bucky still in his lap.

“Sure you don’t want to keep making out?” Bucky asks and waggles him eyebrows, taking Steve’s change of subject for what it is: him trying to get himself back together.

“Tempting,” Steve says, pressing his thumb to Bucky’s bottom lip. “But I’m actually starving.”

Steve’s stomach chooses that moment to grumble, the noise surprisingly loud in the living room. Bucky laughs as Steve looks down at himself, annoyance written all over his face.

“Let’s not leave you wanting, then.”

They polish the tacos as they watch _Parks and Recreation_ , cuddling together on the couch under Bucky’s quilt, snow still falling outside. Bucky’s as comfortable as he’s ever been, glued to Steve’s side and trading snarky remarks about the episodes. He can’t stop smiling, cheeks already hurting from it.

“Why did it take us three months to do this?”

“We’ve watched TV together before.”

Bucky pokes Steve in the stomach. “Don’t play dumb. I mean, why didn’t we have a sleepover before?”

“Is this what sleepover are like?” Steve asks, genuinely confused.

“I guess,” Bucky scratches his chin, “only adult sleepovers have a lot more alcohol. And usually someone ends up naked.”

“Not me,” Steve calls, and then his expression turns serious. “Do you mind that we haven’t…”

“No.” Bucky shakes his head. “I like spending time with you. I don’t care if that involves me touching your dick or not.”

Steve rolls his eyes at Bucky’s words, but looks a little more relaxed. “I just want to do things right.”

“Listen,” Bucky moves around a little so he’s on his side on the couch, still as close to Steve as he can be, “the only right way to do this, to be in a relationship, is doing what’s right for _us_. If that’s having sex on the first date, that’s cool. If that’s waiting six months, okay. If it’s never having sex and just snuggling and watching TV together, that’s great. As long as we both like what we’re doing, it’s _right_.”

Steve stares at him for a few seconds, eyes blue and bright and considering, and then he says, “I kind of want to touch your dick right now.”

Bucky barks out a surprise laugh, cheeks heating up despite himself as his stomach flips in excitement. “Well, okay.”

“I don’t think I can do it with you wearing that onesie, though,” Steve mutters in disappointment, lips turning down.

That only makes Bucky laugh harder, covering his face with his hands as he leans forward, hitting Steve’s chest. Steve hugs him, body shaking as he fights back laughter, his smile pressed to the top of Bucky’s head.

“I guess there’ll be no dick touching today, then, because I’m not taking this off,” Bucky informs him, a little breathless, his face only inches from Steve’s.

“That’s okay,” Steve says quietly, eyes crinkled at the corners. “We can leave that for our next date.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Bucky agrees, and then pulls Steve in for a kiss.

 

**

 

“Holy cow,” Bucky gasps, hair matted to his forehead with sweat, entire body tingling as he lies on his bed, trying to catch his breath.

Steve presses a kiss to Bucky’s stomach, his chest, his jaw, propping himself up on an elbow so he can look down at Bucky. “You okay?”

Bucky makes a little garbled sound in the back of his throat, widening his eyes at Steve. Steve laughs, cheeks flushed red and lips swollen and shiny. Bucky musters up enough brain power to cup Steve by the back of his neck and kiss him, tasting himself on Steve’s tongue.

“You’re amazing,” Bucky breathes out, not missing the way Steve shudders at the praise. “I can’t think of words right now, I’m sorry.”

Steve laughs, shy and happy all at once. “‘S okay.”

“It was fucking awesome,” Bucky corrects him, because he still can’t feel his toes. “Just, wow.”

“Yeah?”

Bucky nods, squeezing the back of Steve’s neck. “Hey, think maybe I can do that to you on our next date?”

Steve’s smile, when it comes, it is slow and filthy. “Why wait that long?”

Bucky smiles back, and doesn’t hesitate before he pushes Steve back on the bed. He kisses his way down Steve’s chest, sucking marks as he goes, and finally gets his mouth around Steve’s cock.

Why wait, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> [bucky's onesie](http://www.tipsyelves.com/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/m/e/men_s_blue_reindeer_christmas_onesie_hood_.jpg) :D
> 
>  
> 
> [you know where to find me](http://hawkguyz.tumblr.com/) \+ more softness ~


End file.
